leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Whoe, the Jack of All Trades
Whoe, the Jack of All Trades is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Whoe gains armor and magic resist. |description2= Whoe jumps to a target enemy, rooting them for 1.25 seconds and dealing magic damage to them. |description3= All abilities gain armor and magic resist scaling. |leveling= |leveling2= |leveling3= per second |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 |cooldown=7 }} | }} Whoe passively heals allied champions in 1500 range each second. |description2= Whoe heals a target allied champion or himself. |description3= Allies within 1500 range deal bonus magic damage with their basic attacks on-hit equal to . |leveling= |leveling2= target missing health)}} |range=1500 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | }} Whoe deals bonus physical damage on his basic attacks. |description2= Whoe suplexes a target enemy, smashing their head on the ground behind him, dealing physical damage, and stunning them for 1.25 seconds. |description3= Whoe gains AD and AP. |leveling= |leveling2= |leveling3= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=125 |cooldown= }} | }} Whoe does a different action depending on one of his summoner's spells. Additional ranks unlock effects for additional summoner spells. Smite, Ignite, Exhaust, Flash |description2= Teleport, Ghost, Garrison, Clarity, Cleanse |description3= Heal, Revive, Barrier, Clairvoyance |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown = }} Whoe deals true damage to a target enemy unit, but the target cannot die by this effect, and takes no damage from Whoe for the next 2.5 seconds. |leveling= 2500 |description2= Whoe deals bonus true damage on his abilities and basic attacks for the next 2.5 seconds. |leveling2= |description3= Whoe makes an enemy champion so exhausted that they fall asleep on the spot, making them unable to take any action for 1 second. }} Whoe teleports to an allied unit, including champions, after a 2 second channel and roots all enemies within 700 range of the teleport target for a few seconds. |leveling= seconds |description2= Whoe and his allies gain 60% movement speed and are stealthed for 3 seconds. |description3= Whoe and his allies take no damage from turrets for 10 seconds. }} Whoe instantly restores all allies' mana fully. |description2= Whoe removes all crowd control from his allies and himself. Additionally, he becomes immune to crowd control for 3 seconds. |description3= Whoe and his allies gain vision of the entire map for 5 seconds. }} Whoe shields all allied units, including minions and turrets, for 500 for 10 seconds. Allies with this shield gain 30% increased attack speed. |description2= Heals all allied champions for . |description3= Whoe instantly revives all allies where they died with full health. Revived allies gain 80% movement speed for 3 seconds, but take 60% increased damage, and die after 20 seconds. Additionally, Whoe himself cannot take damage for the next 3 seconds. This can be cast even if dead. }} For the next 60 seconds, Flash's cooldown is 10 seconds. This effect can only be applied if there are no other viable summoner's spells at this time. }} | }} Change Log V0.1 * Created V0.2 * W Aura > * W On-Hit Damage > * Ult pick order changed to make it slightly less insane. * Exhaust now has a unique form of CC. * Ghost now stealths. * E AP > Deg Notes * Wish there was a better way to put so many description tags in a single ability. * There are 9 possible first rank/max routes. I want at least enough to make top, jungle, support, and mid viable. * I want him to have no set meta, thus the ult, but I feel with the Q first max bonus may be too powerful to pass up on. Category:Custom champions